


Homura: A Character Study

by Anonymous



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Fanart, Gen, don't like don't look, homu's precious cinnamon roll, my bb, true heroine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My bb Homu-chan is the best.  No Rebellion!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homura: A Character Study




End file.
